When an object is shot by an image processing device such as a digital camera, the shot image is normally corrected with gamma correction and output. Gamma correction is to adjust the relative relationship between color data of an image and signals at the time of outputting color data in order to obtain a more natural and displayed image. A gamma value is a ratio of a fluctuation of a voltage value to a fluctuation of image brightness. The gamma value is normally non-linear. Further a shot image is deteriorated such as a blur due to hand jiggling (camera shaking.) Hence, in order to attain a higher grade of a restored image from a deteriorated image, the patent document 1 discloses an image processing device for forming a restored image using a deterioration function which is obtained based on information about characteristics of the image processing device after an inverse gummer correction is performed (refer to the summary of the patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-20691.
A transfer function such as the degradation function, however, normally has weakness in noise and the like and the value of it largely fluctuations. Hence, an obtained restored image is far from an image shot without a blur, being actually useless. Further, when an image is restored in consideration of noise and the like, a solution may be estimated using singular value decomposition about solutions in simultaneous equations. But calculated values for such estimation run into astronomical numbers, actually yielding a high risk of remaining unsolved.
In order to overcome such problem, the present invention is to provide an image processing device which is able to certainly restore an image performed with non-linear correction.